Metis' Mendum XV
Chapter XV - Opulence Poros' P.O.V. "Now then, lets move on to your second test: Adjustment. Change accordingly and you will suceed." Gaea snapped her fingers and the Earth reopenned itself. Dust rolled out and familiar shadows reappeared to fight again. Undead demigods poured out of the hole, now in a smaller number of troops. "Piece of cake" I said to myself "Tertius Oculus!" I called out to my Falcon and shut my eyes as I released him into the sky. The world got smaller and smaller. The demigods were in sight, but they seemed different this time: They were still the same ages, but their armour wasn't Bronze anymore,it was more like Gold, the tunics underneath were Purple, not Orange. Their weapons were also different, all were either swords or daggers, nor bows, spears, not even a sheild. And looking at their arms, a thick black mark was imprinted on their bony arms. Their banner carrier was also different, he looked exactually the same as the rest of the legion, comparrison in finding the leader was now alot trickier. The banner itself was also different: The centaur on orange was replaced by a golden wolf on purple. the banner also had a mini eagle on top of it, which strangely sparked with pure blue lightning. I looked through Tertius' eyes, but I could see no leader. The legion was in a tighter formation, and the warriors were dressed in equal armour with no distinctive leader. I opened my eyes and stared at them through my own eyes. Before thinking it through, I leapt at them with dramatic speed, pushing them over with a wall of white energy. The demigods in front of me went hurtling backwards with their backs on the ground. "This will be easier than I thought." I turned my self to face the remaining demigods and charged them again. I drew in nearer and nearer. Then as I came into contact with the front line . . . they side stepped! I zipped through the line as it scattered into random formations. I stared as they all stared at me with their hollow eye sockets and slowly marched towards me with their swords and daggers raised in all different positions. "Hey" I complained "Greeks don't fight like that!" "No, they didn't" Gaea told me "But Romans do though". Gaea then glowed and vanished in a huge flash of light. I satred at where she standing, but as the light evapourated, I was satring towards a medittereanian women in a spring green tunic covered by a small set of armour, holding a small globe in her left hand. I looked at her face, and she was still Gaea, but she seemed different, much more disciplined and warlike in appearence. "Adjust, Poros, Adjust" I looked at the ground as I turned away. I thought to myself: Adjust, adjust, adjust! I looked over towards the legions, the banner carrier grabbed the banner and plucked it from the ground. He opened his mouth, which crawled with insects and gravel that dropped from his ghastily breaths in between the words. He spoke in perfect latin (apart from the words were slightly broken by the years of soil buried inside him. I was something like . . . Full of Mentos?'' ''I understood why he would think so, seeing as the guy had been buried for nearly a few years minimum, that he would want to freshen himself up, even make it minty fresh. . . Wait a minute! (fulminto? . . . fulminata? . . . Fulminata! Armed with Lightning!) I watched the eagle on top of the banner sprak even greater, the sparks then began shotting themselves into the ground. The earth shook, and began to crack. The earth bounced as it vibrated, and then huge chunks of metal ripped themselves free from the ground and flew straight at the banner, the pieces themselves began orbiting the banner head. I watched and looked at the metal pieces, all were the same: dark in tone, but they were not just any pieces of metal, it was Iron, Stygian Iron. "This can't be right? This can't be Twelfth Legion Fulminata. This is more like . . ." I had to think for a while (even with a bit of help from some kind of hidden knowledge) " . . . This can't be, It's the Sixth Legion Ferrata, Ironclad!" Just as I said that, The Iron stopped orbitting, the banner holder glared (if he could) and struck the banner into the ground with a huge thrust. The Pieces of Stygin Iron then shot straight towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page